IDream of Dance
'iDream of Dance is the third episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After Ms. Briggs invites a scottish dancer to her class, Carly, Sam and Freddie get the idea to ask their viewers to send them dance videos. They get more than 3000 clips and have to watch 500 a day to finish them before the next iCarly. After watching dance videos all evening, they have strange dreams related to dancing. Sam's Dream: Highland Sam's is first, which begins as her and classmates are in detention, and Miss. Briggs plays her bagpipes, and the detention kids magically change clothes and dance, even Sam. When the song is over, Gibby comes over in his boxers and says: "Am I late for the test?" Sam replies "Get outta here Gibby, this is my nightmare!" Freddie's Dream: Cute Boy Freddie's is second, as a "Cute Boy" Carly dislikes gets on her nerves, and Freddie performs a dance contest with him. He beats him, and dreams of kissing Carly. Carly's Dream: Fancy Carly's is third, as the "Cute Boy" once again appears with his pals in suits appearing in random place in Carly's apartment. Carly and they boys perform a dance, then Spencer wakes the trio up. Spencer's Dream: Fancy (Reprise) Spencer finds his equipment, and is ready to do The Firecracker, but everyone has/wanted to leave. Spencer is disappointed then falls asleep. His dream is the same as Carly's, with the "Cute Boy" dance, only Spencer is in Carly's dress, which doesn't seem to faze him much. Trivia *Sam had a nightmare, Carly had a great dream, Freddie had a dream with a happy ending, and Spencer's dream was just an embarrassing/ funny one. *This is the first episode to feature Gibby. *Spencer's dancing hat is called The Firecracker, which didn't catch on fire despite the name and the fact almost anything Spencer touches bursts into flames. *Freddie had to get a new backpack after Sam dumps her breakfast in it. His new backpack is his current backpack in both Season 2 & 3. Yet in the next few episodes, he is still using his old backpack. Anyways, Dan Schneider stated that episodes of iCarly are not always shown in the order they were produced, causing some continuity errors (iDream of Dance is episode 14 in production order). *In the dance clip shown right before the trio is shown asleep on the couch, the music in the background is also used in iNevel. *The clip of Carly moving her shoulders in "Fancy" was used throughout the first season theme song. Quotes Sam: Dirkenshnoff! Carly: Dirkenshnoff? Sam: Yeah, It's foreign for good evening! Carly: In what language? Sam: Foreignese! Carly: Okay, I don't believe you. But I have no proof so... Sam and Carly: Dirkenshnoff! Ms. Briggs: Today, we have a special treat. Gibby: his hand Spelling Bee? Ms. Briggs: Quiet, Gibby! You are about to be stimulated by a true performer. Gibby: his hand Ryan Seacrest? Ms. Briggs: Gibby! Carly/Spencer: the multiple boys in the apartment Carly/Spencer will end up dancing with in a dream I don't know what's going on here...but I think I like it. View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:DVDs